


Always Alone

by DoubleP1997



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Advice, Blood, Brutality, Family, Injury, M/M, Pain, Sad, problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleP1997/pseuds/DoubleP1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident Foxy tries to forget what happened but something stops him from doing so. There was this woman and this little boy he recognized. Can Freddy help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Alone

Darkness. Darkness and screams. Present and past combined to create a lonely future, a future Foxy already got used to. The crimson Fox sits in the darkness as he hears the entrance door as it gets shut and locked to prevent anyone from entering the building. Outside he can still hear a crying woman, the screams of panicked people and the siren of the ambulance as it stops and only a few seconds later rides away, taking the loud and almost annoying sound with it. This sound is familiar, very familiar. After a few minutes the other noises vanish too and silence takes over the place and it halls. Still an echo in his ears reminds him again and again of what just happened.

There he was. On the stage in front of laughing, cheering and dancing children and parents and he enjoyed himself. With a microphone in his left paw and the beat running through his head he sung his favorite lines about the ocean, pirates and a treasure containing gold and jewels which only waits to be finally discovered. It was surely one of his best performance since the last time the ambulance had to visit the Pizzeria. But suddenly something in the crowd made him feel strange and sad, almost desperate. A woman he knows very good and a boy he saw here very often the last few months since Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria reopened. One moment... For one moment everything else vanished.... For one moment the only thing he heard was their cheering, no music and no other voices...He only paid attention to them for one short moment but with catastrophic consequences. A little girl sneaked onto the stage to catch a closer look at the singing animatronic and to touch it most likely to feel if it feels soft and furry.   
But before she made her move the tip of Foxy's hook cut her deep and forced her to fall on her knees, gasping and coughing blood. Slowly the floor underneath her turns red and so did her pink shirt and parts of her blue pants as the red liquid left her body. He cut her throat but the only thing he noticed was the suddenly scared and shocked expression on the faces of the two people he observed. Then he heard drops and all the sounds around him reappeared. Screams...  
The father of the deadly injured girl climbed on the stage and took her into his arms to carry her out followed by his wife and a little boy, most likely his son, who cried and screamed as his mother tried to cover his eyes. The owner of the Pizzeria ordered everyone to leave the building and they did what he said. The lights went out and Foxy was alone... Alone and shocked.

He stands still... He can't do anything else right now! The screams, the tears and the expression he witnessed overtake his mind as he tries to get a hold of himself but without success. This accident... It was almost like the other ones before but something still feels different. He can't forget it! Usually he closes his eyes, deletes his brain and forgets about everything he did but this time it doesn't work.   
“W...Wh...”, the male stammers as he breathes in and out loudly, faster and faster as if the air doesn't reach his lunges to fill them completely. 

His look travels through the room and focuses on different objects he can luckily see because of his night-vision. First a yellow party-hat with blue and red dots on it which a boy wore he saw before followed by a half-eaten piece of pepperoni-pizza and a spilled cup of pale yellow lemonade next to it on one of the now empty tables. The last thing he looks at is the hook on the end of his right arm. The usually gray metal hook has several red drops on it and the tip is completely covered with blood which forms little drops and makes their way towards the brown stage-floor to create a small puddle. A tiny piece of skin is still attached to the very tip, skin he forcefully took away from his unintentional victim. The stammer stops as the crimson fox in brown pants closes his eyes and turns away from the tipped over chairs and tables to leave the scene of horror. He pulls the curtain out of his way and enters the backstage area before he closes it again to have piece to think about what he should do now. 

The backstage area contains nothing but a chair and a broken mirror in between of two weak lamps which slightly light up the place. Without saying anything he walks towards the mirror and takes a look at it. He investigates himself, his golden eyes, his crimson fur, his black eye-patch and the rest of his body. “Why?”, he whispers before he accidentally touches his jaw with the still bloody hook which leaves a red mark on his lips. Instantly he pulls the metal object back and uses his left paw to wipe of the blood just to see how his fur-color makes it almost impossible to see.   
“I still can't stand blood... At least something never changes”, he thinks before he slightly smiles just to see how it gets replaced by a worried mimic.   
“But the rest is completely different. I wonder if I will ever get used to it...”  
Again he takes a closer look at himself and sighs before he finally turns away from the reflecting surface.   
“I wonder”, he begins to think again before he views the wooden door that leads to the other part of the area and to the other animatronics, “if the others are already searching for me.”   
Slowly he walks towards the door and opens it to enter a much, much bigger hall where the other three animals, Freddy Fazbear, Chica and Bonnie, stay after their show. Only one right turn around a corner and he will meet his so called band members. Again the light is weak and almost not noticeable but this doesn't bother even one of them.  
“Foxy? Are you there? Can you hear me?”, the fox hears a well-known female voice as he pricks up his ears.   
It's Chica! He was right, they are searching for him.   
“Foxy! Hey? Are you here somewhere?”, she repeats before the male answers to show her that he is right here.   
Suddenly the place is silence again and stays silent for almost a minute before she tells him to come to the usual place. The place where they meet sometimes after the show to talk or have fun even though Foxy almost never shows up. Before he makes his first steps the crimson male hesitates and almost decides to go back again and lock the door so he can be alone now but somehow he really wants to see someone... Someone who can distract him from his thoughts. The screams and the faces.


End file.
